


Sense and Memory [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [48]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attraction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Companionship, Complicated Relationships, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Zero Hour, Scents & Smells, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: He'd read somewhere -he had a horrible suspicion it had been an interrogation manual- that smell was the sense most directly encoded with memory. Zeb had a very distinct smell, and it was weighted with a great deal more than memory.





	Sense and Memory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sense and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667370) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Recorded for the Sensory square on my bingo card.

**Title:** Sense and Memory

**Fandom:** Star Wars: Rebels

**Author:** icarus_chained

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Kallus/Zeb

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 22:13

**Summary:**

He'd read somewhere -he had a horrible suspicion it had been an interrogation manual- that smell was the sense most directly encoded with memory. Zeb had a very distinct smell, and it was weighted with a great deal more than memory.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667370/)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/sense%20and%20memory.mp3)


End file.
